


drew&rick | an apple

by goldpeak



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Doctor - Freeform, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Angst, Recovery, mentions of amputation, rick is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: Based off a prompt from Tumblr. Set post episode 1.06.-“Are you going to yell at me, too? I deserve it,” Rick says, looking down at his lap.Rick hesitantly reaches out one of his hands, palm up. Without reluctance, Drew grabs onto it, curling his fingers through Rick’s.





	drew&rick | an apple

**Based off a prompt from Tumblr. This is set post episode 1.06.**

“Hello darling,” Krista chirps, striding over to the nurse’s station where Drew is sitting.

Drew’s leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. His eyes are closed, his hands folded and resting on his chest. He almost looks asleep.

At Krista’s appearance, Drew opens his eyes.

With a hefty sigh, he takes his feet off the desk and sits up straight, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I’m awake.”

“Right. Why’re you napping down here? You’ve got a perfectly good bed up in room 440. It even comes with a boyfriend,” Krista teases, coming around to lean down and rest her chin on Drew’s shoulder. “Everything okay?”

“Hmm?” Drew furrows his brown in confusion. “Uh, yeah. He’s sleeping, just don’t wanna wake him.”

“Alright,” Krista shrugs, standing up again. “So, you gonna hang here till he’s awake?”

“No, that’s stupid,” Drew groans. “I’ll head up to his room and read or something.”

“Dr. Clemmens to room 440, immediately,” the intercom buzzes.

Drew lurches to his feet, sharing a scared glance with Krista before they both run to the elevator.

The two of them burst into Rick’s room, effectively grabbing the attention of a nurse, Dr. Scott Clemmens, and Rick himself.

“Ah, Drew, I’m glad you’re here.” Scott shoots a glare at Rick, before beckoning Drew to come into the room.

Drew glances at Krista, who pats him on the shoulder subtly before turning around and walking back down the hall.

“What’s going on?” Drew asks, looking at the doctors crowding at his boyfriend’s bedside.

“Rick tried to-,” Scott begins, but Rick lifts a hand to cut him off.

“I lost my leg, not my voice,” Rick growls, before turning to Drew. “I tried to get up to go get a book from my bag. I was bored.”

“Doesn’t matter if you’re bored,” Scott starts, before Drew can get a word in. “You had surgery two days ago. You can’t walk yet.”

“Oh, right. I’ve been stuck in this hospital room for 48 hours already, and I will be for much, much longer. I have no friends here with me, and I have _nothing_ to do except stare at- at the stump of my missing leg. God forbid I read a book,” Rick snaps, staring intently at Scott.

“You call and ask someone to get you the book,” Scott replies firmly. “If you hurt your leg, the pain will be excruciating. You’ll be so high on painkillers you won’t know your name. Not to mention the risk of infection if you open the stitches, or another surgery if you damage the bone.”

“I will not call someone to come _deliver_ me something that is five feet away from me,” Rick hisses, his eyes glossy. “I’m injured, not useless.”

“Exactly. You’re injured, and you will become more injured if you pull a stupid stunt like that again,” Scott insists. “I will recommend putting you on sedatives if you keep this up.”

Rick doesn’t reply. Drew can see his jaw moving as he grinds his teeth, his eyes steely as he holds Scott’s glare.

“Drew, you need to keep an eye on him.” Scott says, turning to the other man.

Taken aback, Drew stutters. “Uh, sure.”

Rick’s steely gaze turns to Drew, and he swallows.

With a look to both of them, Scott strides out of the room confidently. The nurse walks after him.

Drew instantly walks over to the bed, looking down at Rick awkwardly.

“Are you going to yell at me, too? I deserve it,” Rick says, looking down at his lap.

“Of course not, babe,” Drew sighs, pulling up one of the chairs to Rick’s bedside and settling down in it.

Rick hesitantly reaches out one of his hands, palm up. Without reluctance, Drew grabs onto it, curling his fingers through Rick’s.

“Why’d you go get the book, babe?” Drew asks tentatively.

Rick bites his lip and turns his head away, “I needed something to do. I wasn’t bored, I was restless. I kept- my mind kept... replaying the accident.”

“You could’ve told me,” Drew murmurs, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Rick’s hand. “I would’ve come and sat with you.”

“You were working,” Rick shakes his head. “Saving people, and stuff.”

Drew chuckles, “Tonight I cleaned up vomit three times and pulled a Coca-Cola bottle out of a man’s ass. I would’ve loved an excuse to leave.”

“Okay, you win the ‘worst night’ award,” Rick huffs a laugh, turning to match Drew’s gaze.

Drew hums an acknowledgement, before leaning toward and pressing a chaste kiss to Rick’s lips. “You still want that book?”

Rick nods with a slight chuckle. “Y-Yeah.”

Drew walks over and grabs it, before delivering it to Rick. “I’m have to go finish up my charts, then I’ll be back. You want anything? Breakfast?”

“An apple?” Rick asks with a laugh. “I- I haven’t gotten to have one yet.”

An amused smile flits over Drew’s face, and he replies, “Of course. I’ll run to the supermarket and pick one up just for you. The cafeteria ones aren’t very good.”

“You spoil me,” Rick hums, tipping his head up. Drew leans down, cupping Rick’s jaw in his hand as they share a kiss. “Hurry back.”

...


End file.
